


You have found him, now go and get him

by Hellonightmares



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Poly, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Maya Hart, F/M, One-Sided Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, Trans Lucas Friar, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: Maya is going to college and it's going to be hard being away from her best friend/the girl she's in love with (Riley) but she meets a bunch of cool people and maybe even a boy she likes





	You have found him, now go and get him

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Hey Jude by The Beatles because both Maya and Lucas like them in this story, but the pronouns have been changed to fit the story, enjoy!

Riley has been in college lockdown all week, and what that means is: Riley hasn’t been leaving Maya’s side because they are about to go to colleges in different countries (Maya is staying in America, but Riley is going to Canada). The two of them have been packing and buying stuff (Riley is mostly the one buying stuff) and just overall emotionally preparing themselves for college and for the fact that their best friend since kindergarten is going to be living in a different country to them.

Being out of high school has been weird for Maya, high school defined her life for so long and the break between it and college has been strange. She’s been spending a lot of time with her mum, they’ve been closer the last year or so, and it’s been really good to spend time at home and help her prepare for the parts she’s going for. Maya has been focusing on her art and she’s pretty sure she isn’t terrible, at least her mum, Riley and the Matthews have been complimenting her (what she’s showed them anyways) but they have pretty biased opinions, so she can’t wait to take art classes in college and get some semi-professional opinions about her paintings and drawings.

 

Maya has been in love with Riley since ninth grade, well, at least that’s when she figured it out. It’s always just been the two of them, throughout high school, middle school and elementary school, they have had other friends, sure, but none of them really stuck. Although there was a girl named Missy who used to tease them but one day Riley found her crying in the bathroom and asked what was wrong, turns out she had a crappy home life and Riley invited her to sit with them at lunch. For about a year it was the three of them hanging out and doing stuff together (Maya and Missy even kissed once but decided that they were better as friends). But Missy’s family moved across the country and even though they had each other’s phone numbers and emails, eventually they lost contact and it became the two of them again.

Of course, Maya isn’t looking forward to being apart from Riley, she is going to miss her like crazy and honestly, she doesn’t know if she will be able to handle it. But, Maya is hoping that it will give her a chance to move on. She’s spent so long being in love with Riley that she doesn’t know how not to be but she’s looking forward to figuring it out. She’s considering confessing to Riley before they go but logically she knows that that’s a bad idea, Riley doesn’t do well with change and this is already enough change to last a lifetime. Although, she may come out to Riley and her mum before she goes (so in the next week) because she wants to be able to tell them if she meets any girls (she’s bi but she only knows what it’s like to be in love with a girl).

Maya knows that Riley is straight but there was a time (in tenth grade) that she was convinced Riley loved her back and oh god was it heartbreaking when Maya figured out she wasn’t. She thought Riley felt the same way because she was always casually touching her and complimenting her, but she realised that she did that because she loved her as her very best friend and Maya doesn’t want to potentially jeopardise the best relationship that she’s ever and will ever have by confessing her love. Riley’s not homophobic or anything but she can’t imagine that it wouldn’t make things a little awkward and especially when Maya is getting ready to try to move on.

 

Mr Matthews has been overly emotional (maybe even more than Riley, if that’s possible), Maya gets it -his only daughter is leaving for college, but he’s been crying all the time. She was over for dinner last night and Riley was talking about a cute cat she saw and Mr Matthews just starting bawling, saying how he was going to miss hearing about cute animals and how he loves her so much. Even Riley is sick of his constant emotional outbursts, but she will be gone in four days and when Maya reminds her of that, Riley says that’s actually the first time she hadn’t felt any reservations about college.

That’s when Maya decides to come out to Riley “Hey Riles”

“Peaches” She replies

“I want to tell you something”

“What is it?”

“I’m bi”

“Like bisexual?”

“Yes honey, like bisexual”

“Did you just figure it out?” Riley asks in a confused tone of voice

“No and I know I should have told you earlier, but I’ve been nervous to do it”

“I hate that I made you scared, I would never judge you for something like this”

“I think logically I knew that, but I was scared anyway”

“Well, I’m proud of you”

“Thank you”

“No, thank you” Riley says, ending the conversation with a hug 

That was so much easier and went so much better than Maya could have hoped for, despite that Maya can’t help but go home and cry after that because there was a part (it was tinier than an ant, but it still existed) of her that had hoped that Riley would come out back to her, so having that hope ripped out from under her hurt like crazy.

 

It’s time for college and Maya is scared as all hell. Her mum is driving her down because Maya doesn’t have a car and it will be good for mother-daughter bonding. They listen to Arctic Monkeys (Maya’s choice) for most of the way there and have some really nice conversations about what she could potentially do in college. 

When they aren’t too far away Katy asks “So, are you looking forward to meeting some cute boys?”

Maya has always been very uncomfortable talking about with boys with her mum and today is no different, “Uhm, I guess”

“You never really talked about boys with me and I guess you didn’t grow into it but that’s fine, mothers and daughters don’t need to talk about everything I guess”

She almost comes out but decides not to potentially ruin the last time they will see each other until break, so they just continue listening to Arctic Monkeys and don’t talk about their individual fears about Maya going to college.

They park in the parking lot and get all of Maya’s stuff out of the car and head to her dorm room, Maya hasn’t met her roommate, but she’s texted her a bit and Smackle seems nice enough -if a bit nerdy. She’s not in the room when Maya and Katy get there but her stuff is, so she must have already arrived. Maya doesn’t get much of a chance to snoop because Katy stops her and says they should go out for pizza before she has to leave. They go get pizza and Katy only cries a little and it’s all very nice and emotional, but Maya isn’t not glad to see her go.

 

Maya arrived a couple of days early so that she would have a day to get used to the campus and living on her own (although her mum worked late at home and she was often on her own at home anyway and here she would be living with a roommate). Her roommate (Smackle) gets to the dorm the morning after Maya’s mum drops her off and it’s nice to meet her, she’s a bit more awkward than she is over texts but Maya isn’t one to judge. She explains that she only got here yesterday too but she was with her boyfriend who is going here too, and when she talks about her boyfriend a light radiates off her and Maya can’t help but feel jealous.

She spends the day stressing about classes and making friends and just college life in general. Around one she calls Riley and they have a good talk and it calms Maya down a bit, Riley is settling in well and Maya is happy to hear it, but she already misses her so much. Thinking about Riley makes her a mix of happy and sad, mostly happy because Riley is the best person Maya knows and everything about her makes Maya smile and just thinking about their friendship and all her memories of them together is the best thing -but sometimes it makes her sad because unrequited love really is a bitch and knowing the fact that Riley will never love her back is awful.

The day before classes start, Maya meets Smackle’s boyfriend, he’s just as nerdy and cute as Smackle is and she clicks with him immediately. Maya spends the day with them and she learns that they’ve been together since the start of high school and they didn’t want their relationship to affect their college choices, but they ended up both getting in here and they were so relieved. She tells them about Riley and how sad they were to be going to different colleges but also how Maya thought it would be good for her, Farkle asks why but she doesn’t feel close enough to tell them about being hopelessly in love with her, so she just says something about spreading her wings and making new friends.

 

At the first day of classes Maya is really nervous and almost skips but Smackle convinces her otherwise (just like Riley would have done -they would get along quite nicely). She gets to class a few minutes late but there are still a few empty seats, so she sits next to a guy who looks friendly enough. The professor introduces herself and the class is uneventful but good.

At the end of the class, as Maya is getting up out of her seat, the guy that she sat next to introduces himself “Hey, I’m Zay”

“Maya” She replies, wondering if all people introduce themselves at the end of class in college

He must see that she’s not too responsive to his introduction, but he continues, “I was wondering if you want to get coffee with me?”

She knows that he’s hitting on her, but he seems nice enough but she’s not that attracted to him, so she responds “I’m not really looking to date but I’m new in the area, so I don’t really have any friends, so we could just get coffee and talk -non-romantically” 

“Okay I could be into that”

Maya doesn’t have another class until later today, so they just head to a nearby coffee shop straight from class and have a really nice time. Zay grew up in the area, so he knows the local restaurants, but all of his friends went to colleges far away from here so he’s pretty alone. They exchange numbers and Maya suggests that he meets Smackle and Farkle because she thinks that they would all get along.

 

Classes have been a lot of work and honestly Maya doesn’t think she was quite prepared for it, but one think that has been good have been her art classes -her art teacher has been really complimentary of her work, but not just that, she’s also been giving really good advice and Maya feels like she’s getting somewhere with her art. Maya just finished a painting of Riley and her at the bay window that she thinks she will give it to Riley for her birthday and can’t believe she just realised how good of an idea giving her artwork as presents is, for two reasons -one: everyone loves a homemade Christmas gift -two: it’s free.

Maya, Smackle, Farkle and Zay have become kind of a friendship group and it’s been really nice just hanging out with them. Sometimes they (and by they, she means any variety of them) hang out at a local coffee shop, at the park (which so not something high school Maya would have done) or in Maya and Smackle’s dorm room. She’s gotten really close with Zay, but Maya’s never actually been to his room, so she asks Farkle where it is and heads over there when she knows he should be there.

She knocks on his door and he opens it up almost straight away, almost like he was waiting for her, “Farkle said you were coming” he says, confirming her suspicions 

“Yeah, well I wanted to see your humble abode” she replies

Zay makes a face like he doesn’t quite know what she’s on about, “Well, there’s not much to see” he says as he gestures to the pretty empty room

“You’ve never really told me much about you roommate, what’s he like?”

Almost instantly Zay brightens up (not that he was down before) and starts talking his head about his supposedly really cool roommate

“Okay, slow down I have no idea what you’re saying” 

“Shut up Maya” he says jokingly, then he continues, “Well, for one he’s really into The Beatles”

For the first time since Maya heard about this mystery roommate, she’s actually interested. See, in grade ten she got _really_ into The Beatles, she pretty much only listened to them for that entire year and she would talk about them to anyone who would listen (even Riley, who would listen anyone talk about anything because she’s that nice had to shut Maya up). So, she says, “Oh yeah?” and at the same time notices the poster over the roommate’s bed (hint: it’s not not The Beatles)

“Yeah, when he found out about my record player, he went crazy and bough a bunch of The Beatles’ records and he plays them all the time, so now I know their songs really well”

“Even though it is very cool, I will never understand your obsession with that thing”

Zay shrugs and grins and starts to say something just as the door opens to show a very good-looking guy, “Lucas, hey dude”

Lucas, who Maya assumes is the mystery roommate, smiles and Maya almost fucking swoons. He is so handsome, but she doesn’t want to give away that she thinks that, and she remembers that Zay once mentioned that he is from Texas, so she says, “Hey Ranger Rick, I’m Maya”

Zay looks entertained by her (he can probably tell that the name she called him was just a cover up -they haven’t even known each other that long, how does he know her that well) and just gives her a look that implies that they are so going to speak about this later.

The roommate (Lucas) just smiles (again) and calls her “Ma’am” and heads to the record player and puts on Hey Jude. 

The three of them just stand around for a bit, listening to the song until Maya notices the lava lamp and actually laughs and says, “Zay please tell me that that is your lava lamp”

“Actually it’s mine, why? Do you like it?” Lucas replies

“No, I just wanted it to be Zay’s, so I could constantly tease him about it and tell Smackle and Farkle”

Zay looks like he’s been looking for an opportunity to say “Well maybe Lucas could hang out with us more and then you could tease him about it”

Lucas gives him a look that makes Maya think that she doesn’t have the full story and because she isn’t really one to let things go so she asks, “So, what’s going on here?”

“Zay keeps subtly inviting me to hang out with you guys because I don’t really have any friends, but I don’t want to be that awkward guy hanging out with my roommate’s friends” Lucas says as he looks extremely uncomfortable

“Well I wouldn’t mind if you hang out with us, you may be a Ranger Rick, but you have good taste in music”

“That’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say about anyone” Zay states

“Don’t get used to it” Maya replies, talking to both Zay and Lucas

Lucas looks pretty pleased as he says “Okay well maybe I could hang out with you guys occasionally”

“Wow, straight dudes are so predictable” Zay jokes

Lucas looks strangely pleased when Zay calls him a straight dude which makes Maya even more curious about him.

 

The last few days Smackle has been acting weird, she’s always a bit different but she has mostly just been staying in their room and not going out with Farkle or any of them, sometimes she gets like this for a day or whatever, but it’s been a week and half, so Maya reckons something is up.

“Hey girl” Maya says awkwardly to a Smackle who is curled up on her bed, “Do you want to go get a milkshake with me?”

“No” 

“Why not?”

“Don’t want to talk about it”

Maya ignores this and asks, “Is it about Farkle?”

“Kind of”

“Kind of?”

“If I tell you this, do you promise not to tell anyone else, ESPECIALLY Farkle”

Maya is insanely curious now, “I promise”

“I think I have feelings for Zay”

She so wasn’t expecting that, and she can’t hide her surprise, “What!”

“I know, what do I do?”

Maya really doesn’t have an answer for her, but tries to help “Well maybe you should tell Farkle”

“You really think so? Because I’ve been wanting to, but I also don’t want him to break up with me”

“I don’t think he would break up with you, you know what he says”

“Feelings are bigger than all of us”

“Yeah”

“Are you still going to go get that milkshake?”

“Yeah, you want to come now?”

“May as well, right?”

“Right”

They go to the milkshake place and both order chocolate ones because they’re not idiots and talk about everything excluding what Smackle had just admitted to, except at the end when Smackle asks how is it possible to be into two people at once and Maya doesn’t have an answer for her.

 

Maya still talks to Riley on the phone on a regular basis, she’s doing well at her school and has even met a boy which kind of broke Maya’s heart. Riley had crushes in middle and high school but none of them went anywhere, it was always just Riley whispering unattainable crushes at sleepovers to Maya while Maya didn’t tell her about her one true crush. When Riley asks Maya how she’s doing, she tells her good and she doesn’t even feel like she’s lying.

Being in love with Riley has never been a happy thing, it’s always been listening to Lana Del Ray and crying about her unrequited love. Honestly Maya wishes that she wasn’t in love with her and she thinks she’s getting closer to that goal. She’s also been spending more time with Lucas which has been nice, she teases him about being a cowboy and he accepts it and it’s nice, her, Lucas and Zay have become kind of a group inside a group.

She’s been hanging in their room quite a bit and even though it’s usually when Zay is there, sometimes it’s just her and Lucas (like now). “Hey Bucky McBoing Boing”

“That’s a new one” Replies Lucas

“Well, I thought it would be good to change it up a bit”

“I like it”

“Good”

The thing with Lucas, is that sometimes it’s nice just to be in the same place as him, they don’t even have to talk to each other, today is one of those days. They turn on some of The Beatles and sing along and bop their heads and just chill out. Maya leaves when she needs to go to class but it’s always hard to leave

 

Tonight, Maya decides that she and Smackle should have a girl’s night, the night will consist of wearing only their pyjamas, painting each other’s toenails and watching Juno. First, she just has to convince Smackle to spend a night without Farkle (she’s been spending even more time with him lately and no she hasn’t told him about her feelings for Zay).

“Are you sure it can’t be a girl night plus Farkle?” Smackle asks for the hundredth time

Maya is starting to regret not just having girl’s night by herself, “I’m sure”

She must be able to sense Maya’s frustration, so she resigns herself to a simple “Okay”

“So, what colour do you want your toenails?”

“What colours do you have?”

“Well, I may have some of Riley’s stash, so it’s mostly pinks and purples and this really fun glittery gold”

“The gold does sound fun”

“Okay, so the gold for both of us”

“I don’t really paint my toenails, but I like painting my fingernails -I like the feel of it”

“I get that”

This is nice, just hanging out with Smackle, Maya feels like even though they live together they don’t really spend time alone. Smackle takes a turn in conversation, “So, what’s up with you and Lucas? Are you crushing on him?”

“What? No, I don’t like him like that, you know why” Maya says, they had had a conversation about Maya being in love with Riley so Smackle knows that Maya is emotionally taken

Smackle gives her a look that Maya doesn’t quite understand and says, “Two things, one – you can be into two people at once you know (they both don’t mention why Smackle is well aware of that) and two – I think you might be starting to get over Riley, I think the time away from her has done you well”

“I’m not getting over Riley”

“Honestly Maya, I don’t think you want to get over Riley, she is safe and if you love her you don’t have to like anyone that you actually have a chance of being with”

Maya is outraged and doesn’t know what to say so she just utters, “Let’s just watch Juno”

They both stay silent throughout the movie, although they both keep shooting each other looks when the other isn’t looking and they both cry at the end of the movie and give each other a smile when they see the other is also crying.

 

“Really, you don’t like passionfruit? Since when?” Maya says to Riley on the phone

“Since always” she replies

“No, you used to like it I remember you eating a whole container of passionfruit ice-cream”

“Passionfruit ice-cream is very different from the actual fruit, the fruit is tangy, but the ice-cream is sweet”

“Okay, enough about passionfruit, tell me about this guy you’ve been seeing” Maya has been mostly avoiding talking about the guy with Riley but lately she’s just been less jealous

Maya can hear Riley making that face she makes when she likes a guy and instead of it making Maya extremely uncomfortable, she actually feels happy for her best friend and is actually pretty pleased when Riley replies with “Okay, so he’s really nice and cool and oh Maya I wish you could meet him”

“I wish I could meet him too, he sounds great”

“So, what about you, any boys or girls?”

“No boys or girls for me”

“What about Lucas”

“What about him?”

“Well, you always sound really happy when you talk about him”

“I do?”

“Yeah and you’re always saying how much you love spending time with him”

“I do love spending time with him”

“Maybe you like him”

Maya didn’t think she liked Lucas and she thinks that that is because for her being in love has always been an angst-ridden thing but with Lucas she is always feeling good. She spends so much time just thinking about this that she forgets that she’s on the phone, so when Riley says “Maya? Are you still there?” she’s surprised

“Yeah still here, just thinking”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to go all deep on you”

“All good honey, but you have given me something to think about”

“Well, on that note I better get going, good luck on your love journey”

“You cheese-ball, I love you, bye”

 

Maya spends the next few days thinking about the conversation she had with Riley and simultaneously avoiding Lucas, she feels bad, but she just needs a clear head to figure out her feelings. She doesn’t think that she likes Lucas in the exact same way that she loves Riley but that could be because she’s known Riley most of her life and she’s only known Lucas a little while, so maybe she doesn’t love Lucas, maybe she’s just got a crush on a cute boy. 

Wow, that feels weird to think, she’s never really had a crush, she’s been in love with Riley for so long that she’s never really had the headspace to like anyone else. Maya thinks that maybe she’s not in love with Riley anymore because she doesn’t have that feeling of heartache when she thinks of her, just pure love. Maya wonders how long she hasn’t been in love with Riley and wonders if it is because of Lucas, is her heart so monogamous that she couldn’t possibly be into two people at once? 

As she’s considering this, Smackle bursts through the door and exclaims “I told him”

Maya, having no idea what she is talking about, says “Told who what?”

“Farkle, I told him about liking Zay”

“Oh, good I’m glad, how did he take it, well I’m assuming”

“Why would you assume that?”

“Well You look pretty happy”

“Oh right, you took my emotions into account”

“I did”

“So, it turns out that Farkle likes him too”

Maya is so shocked by this answer that she doesn’t say anything for a full twenty seconds, she finally gets grips on what Smackle said and mutters “Wait what?”

“Yeah, I so didn’t see it coming either, turns out that he was also trying to figure out whether he should tell me, and he was lowkey having a sexuality crisis, but has it mostly figured out now”

“Okay so you and Farkle both have a crush on our good friend, Zay”

“Yeah”

“So, are you going to do anything about it?”

“What do you mean?”

Like are you guys going to ask him out?”

“Like together?”

“Yeah”

“I guess I hadn’t really thought about it, I was mostly worried about Farkle breaking up with me and then I was just relieved and kind of shocked”

“Well, maybe after you’ve digested the information you should think about it and talk to Farkle about it if it’s a thing you think you would be into”

“Okay, thanks Maya”

Smackle initiates a hug, which surprises Maya because she doesn’t usually like touching people, but it’s a nice hug and after the conversation Maya thinks she might actually ask out Lucas because what has she got to lose.

 

Maya has been painting a lot recently and she’s been even going out of her comfort zone (her comfort zone being just painting Riley) and painting nature which so not a thing that she would have done last year but it’s always good to get out of your comfort zone. Her art teacher says that she’s killing it (not in those exact words) and she’s even ahead on her art assignments and Smackle and Farkle are asking Zay out today, so all of her friends except Lucas are occupied, thus she does not have a single excuse to not call/visit Lucas. Therefore, she picks up the phone to call Lucas but just as she goes to do that she hears knocking at her door and has no idea who that could possibly be.

She opens the door to find Lucas looking determine and kind of pissed, “Lucas”

“Maya” he says

“What are you doing here?”

“You’ve been avoiding me- “

She cuts him off “Yeah about that, I want to explain”

“I know why”

Maya kind of freaks out because if he knows and he looks pissed it means he’s not into her, but she doesn’t want to assume anything, so she just says “Really?”

“Yes, and it’s a two parter, Zay told you that I’m trans and you figured out that I’m into you and you’re not cool with a trans guy being into you, which is weird because you’re bi, but I wouldn’t want you to think of me a girl anyway”

There is so much to digest in what Lucas just said but all Maya heard was that he likes her, so she wants to just kiss him but knows consent is important so she asks, “Can I kiss you?”

Lucas looks so confused that it’s adorable, “Wait what?”

“Uh well, Zay didn’t tell you’re trans but it explains why anyone calls you ‘bro’ you get so happy and I’m totally cool with it and I like you too, that’s actually why I’ve been avoiding you, I’ve been too nervous to ask you out or even be around you”

Lucas smiles so wide that Maya thinks his mouth is going to burst open, “Really? You’re cool with me being trans and you’re into me too?”

“Really, Ranger Rick”

“Still with the nicknames, Maya?”

“Yep, can I kiss you?”

“You sure can”

They kiss and it’s magical and everything that they had both hoped for.

 

Neither Maya nor Lucas had ever been in a proper relationship before, so they try to take it slow, but they are both so infatuated with each other that it’s pretty much impossible. Maya, Lucas, Smackle, Farkle and Zay all decide to have a picnic to celebrate them all getting through midterms without dying and or killing anyone. 

Smackle and Maya get to the park early to set up and Smackle is impressed that Maya is actually putting thought into this picnic and voices this opinion just as Lucas arrives, “Who are you trying to impress?”

Maya and Lucas smile guiltily at each other (they haven’t told their friends that they are kind of dating now) and Maya says “No one”

But Smackle figures it out precisely as Farkle and Zay arrive “You two are dating aren’t you”

“Lucas, man, why didn’t you tell me” Zay exclaims

Lucas eyes Maya and she nods back at him, so he says “We were just waiting for the right time and until we had been going out for a little longer”

Smackle smiles at her correct guess and jokes “You two aren’t going to be all gross and couple-y now, are you?”

Maya makes a face and says “Have you met us, plus you three are the relationship experts”

Farkle points out “Does this mean this is a double date”

This makes them all smile and look at their respective partners with joy and they all start eating (they are at a picnic after all).


End file.
